Time Trouble
by babybush2008
Summary: Bulma is taking her drivers test, in a time machine. everything goes wrong. bv, cg, vg, pt


TIME TROUBLE  
BY: STAR DERRINGER and TEEN LAUNCH  
  
CHAPTER 1- THE TIME MACHINE AND EVENTS  
  
One day I came home from school and I saw this mysterious box in the front yard, strange noises were coming from it. (I assumed it was mine because my sweet sixteen was in a couple of days.) No one was around so I opened it. It was a time machine! The machine was about the size of the ship off of Star Trek: The Next Generation, (you know, the Star Ship Enterprise, or something like that), and looked as if it had two levels. I went into consideration about what time to go back to. Should I go to my birth, one of the dinosaur ages, oh I know, the birth of the world. First I read the instructions, second I did some minor adjustments, the last thing I did was get in, then POW in a second I was witnessing the birth of the world I heard the voice of God, he said, "Let there be light." and there was light. But I couldn't stay around very long I still had homework to do. So I hopped back in and OOPS! I don't know how to get back I forgot to get the instructions back in my own time. (A big lot of fat that did!) Then I saw some strange light and it was my friend Chi-chi! I said, "How did you get here back in time?"  
  
CHAPTER 2- WHO CAME? WHY?  
  
Chi-chi said, "I don't know! I was just doing my homework and POOF I was here." Now, Chi-chi was a tall, skinny, cheerleader. She had just got home from practice 30 minutes before. (I soon learned. She hadn't changed out of her cheer outfit because she loves it soooooo much.) She has brown hair with yellow highlights in it. Then some other people came. Out of nowhere our science prof. (And Chi- chi's cheer coach) Professor Griffith came. Then the rest of our teachers Professors Bodden and Mulhall, and we can't forget Mr. Dale Fields. Next came Videl. Then some people we thought were cute came. "What are we doing here?" Videl asked, looking very confused. "I was just wondering the same thing, Videl. What are we doing here, Bulma? Did you say hi to your brother for me?" Dale asked. "Well, yes I did say hi to Mike for you, and as for what we're doing here, I have no clue." *Author's note: since Mr. Fields isn't our teacher anymore and only 9 years older than us we call him Dale now. That and 'Mike' is my brother, Michael. This story is based on another one of mine, but just about the only thing you're missing is that I changed the names. The other story had my friends' (and a movie star's) names in it. *  
  
CHAPTER 3- CAN WE GET BACK? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO GOHAN?  
  
"Well, do you know how to get us back? Don't you Adder?" Vegeta asked sounding freaked which is unusual for him because he is usually trying to make me laugh. "Um, heh, no, I kind of left the instructions on my front lawn, Baboon. If I used my cell to call my mom do you think it will be long distance?" "Never mind that. There's a phone right here," Chi-chi said sounding desperate. "Yeah, and hurry up before anyone else shows up," Goku said sounding even more freaked than Vegeta. Videl turned to Gohan. "You're being very quiet, Gohan. Are you feeling sick? Do you have a fever?" She put a hand up to his forehead to check his temperature. "Nope. You don't feel hot." "If I tell you what's wrong will you promise not to laugh?" He said timidly. "You have my word, I swear I won't laugh. I'll even pinky promise, if you want." "No, you don't have to do that. I'm a little scared." Videl tried very hard to keep from bursting. Instead she put on a surprised face. "Oh my, you caught me off guard there, Bubba." "Videl, can I tell you something?"  
  
*Author's note: Just in case you didn't know already the girls kind of like some of the boys. You'll find out who likes whom later in the story. But if I just flat out say it it'll ruin the suspense. If you watch the show be careful and don't count your chickens before they hatch. See if I didn't mix up the couples because I might have. And no jumping foreword in this story or you might get confused. *  
  
CHAPTER 4-WHAT DID GOHAN HAVE TO SAY?  
  
"Okay, sure. Go ahead," Videl said looking very strangely at him, 'he's never talked this much to me before. He doesn't have a temperature but his pulse is peculiarly quick,' she thought. "I sort of like you." That snapped her out of that daydream. "What, oh of course, you mean as a friend, right?" "No, I mean that I like you- like you." Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku were watching. They tapped Chi-chi and I on the shoulder and told us to be quiet. All of the teachers were talking about grades except for Dale. He was working something out with us when the boys tapped us on the shoulders, so, naturally, he turned around and watched with us. "You know what, Gohan? I like you- like you too." Neither one of them noticed that everything had gotten quiet. Videl was tired and closed her eyes to take a short nap when suddenly she felt something brush her lips. When she looked down in surprise she saw that Gohan was kissing her.  
  
CHAPTER 5- MORE VISITORS? IT'S GETTING CROWDED!  
  
When they broke apart I looked over at the boys. They were turning red from holding in their laughter. "Let it go boys," I said, "You can breathe now." And when they started laughing Chi-chi and I started laughing too. It wasn't until then when Videl and Gohan noticed we were watching the whole time. Dale was beside himself with laughter. He was rolling on the floor. Choruses of "Mr. Fields?" ,"Is he alright?", and "Can he breathe?" hung about the capsule. "Well, maybe if we take him outside he can get some fresh air," Chi-chi said. "That wouldn't be possible. We're at the beginning of time. All that out there is space and light. No air. He'd suffocate." "It's good to actually know that you've actually been listening in Science, Bulma. But all he needs is room. Why was he laughing, anyway?" Professor Griffith finally had spoken up. "I guess laughter is contagious," someone said with a British accent. It was Trunks and my friend Pan. We were so busy with Dale that we didn't notice the Flash. "Hello, Bulma nice to see you again." "Nice to see you too, Trunks. It's been a while." I tried to say this with the best accent that I could but it didn't work that well. "Yes, it has. How long has it been? A few years?" "About. Hey there, Pan. How come you weren't at Softball Practice yesterday?" "What? Oh, my god! Was that yesterday?" "Yes, as a matter of fact I called you to see if you were going to come. Oh well," and a chorus of "Long time no see" 's filled the ship. "Well, Now that everyone has caught up I'm going to call my dad so that he can bring the instruction manual. Hello, Dad? Hi, if you're wondering why I'm not home yet, it's because I left the time machine manual on the front yard. Can you bring it with your time suit? You can? Thanks, Dad. You're a lifesaver. Bye." "Well?" everyone said together.  
  
CHAPTER 6- SPECIAL DELIVERY! ANYONE CALL FOR A PIZZA?  
  
A few minuets later Dad appeared with a few Papa John's pizzas in one hand and the manual in the other. "Special delivery! Anyone call for a pizza or four?" "Hello, Dr. Briefs. Didn't know you'd be arriving with some food." "Hello, Trunks. Nice to see you again." "Dad, I hate to break it to you but I sure hope that those are extra- large." "Why do you say that?" "HELLO? Dad? ARE YOU AWAKE? Boys!" "Oh! Yeah, I kinda forgot about that, but yes, they are extra- large." "Yeash! That's kinda scary considering that he's a boy. All right. Now the boys get 2 ½ pizzas and the girls get 1 ½." "Mr. Briefs, you are going to fix the time machine, aren't you?" Vegeta asked while he was getting a piece of sausage pizza. "No, Vegeta. I'm not. I'm going to let Bulma do it. Or at least try." "Really, Dad, do you really think you should trust me with something this big?" "Yes." "Oh great!" said Videl. "We're doomed!" Chi-Chi said thinking she meant it. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm not a good mechanic?" I tried to hold back but Pan was being cautious and holding on to the back of my shirt. "That is exactly what I mean. You know what? You hang around me way too much." "I know that. Just get away from me and let me eat." After I had said this there was a moment's pause. "Well, she fixed my calculator," Goku said, "Sorry, Bulma, I tried." "Oh sure, take her side!" "Hey listen up, Missy, if Vegeta isn't going to, someone has to." "Well excuse me, Calculator Man. I was trying to think of something," Vegeta said defensively. "Okay, let's hear it Vegetable Boy," Dale (for some reason was still listening) said. "She fixed my car." "Actually, Codfish, I practically made your car." "Oh, okay. In that case, you're a horrible mechanic, Bulma," said Goku.  
  
CHAPTER 7- PAN AND TRUNKS HAVE A TALK.  
  
While we were discussing my mechanical abilities, Pan and Trunks were having a little talk.  
"So, Trunks how's the pizza?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"I said, 'how's the pizza?'" "Oh. It's fine. I'm still getting used to American food." "Trunks, are you feeling all right? You've been staring at me a lot lately." "Yeah, I was just thinking." "About what?" "How beautiful you look. And don't you even think that I'm wrong because I'm not. At least definitely beautiful in my eyes." "Do you really mean it? Whoa, hold the phone. Are you sure you're thinking straight?" "You know I do, and yes I am thinking straight. I like you Pan. As a friend, yes, but also as more than that." "You know what Trunks?" "What?" "The same goes for me. In the few months that I've known you, I've really grown to like you. Maybe even go as far as love you. I know that a few years ago you came to visit Bulma over summer vacation, but I hardly knew you then. I mean, well it's kinda hard to know someone really well when they live in London, England. Oh just listen to me, here I am just jabbering away. I'm starting to preach. " "Oh well. It doesn't matter. I like to hear you talk. Is there anything else?"  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, Yeah. I know that Trunks isn't British and that he lives in West city, but if I didn't make him like that it would ruin a couple of lines in the latter parts of the story. *  
  
CHAPTER 8- THE FIRST ATTEMPT! WILL IT BE SUCCESSFUL?  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku were still fighting so Chi-Chi and I snuck away. "Hey, Chi-chi. Want to watch me fix the Time Machine?" "Sure, Poozak." "Wanna help?" "Yeah. What do you take me for? A weirdo?" "Well, maybe, but let's find my toolbox first. Okay? Hey, Dad? Have you seen my toolbox?" "Yeah, here it is," he said handing it to me. "Thanks, Dr. Briefs." "You're welcome, Chi-Chi. Hey where are you two going?" "We're going to knock some sense into the weirdoes over there," I said pointing over to the Boys, "actually, Pops we're on our way to fix this hunk of junk." "Well, be careful, or your mom will have my head on a silver platter." Later, after we fixed the time machine, we went back upstairs. "All right. Let's test this baby out, shall we?" So I set it to August 29, 2006, but the Time Machine had a mind of it's own. When we landed we formed a scouting party because the scenery didn't look like my back yard or anything in our time. When we saw a stegosaurus, I realized that we were in the Jurassic Period. We split up, all the teachers, Gohan and Videl, Chi- Chi and Goku, Pan and Trunks, and me and Vegeta. Now, the only way that I know of what happened next was through Chi-Chi and Vegeta heard a completely different story from Goku. We started to go our own ways. About 30 minutes after that Goku saw a brontosaurus, so he started to run, pulling Chi-Chi along with him. "Chi- Chi, I just want you to know that I like you. And I don't mean just as a friend." "Goku, why are you telling me this now?" "Because we're about to be eaten. That's why," at this Chi-Chi started to laugh. "What are you laughing about?" "Well first, I like you too. And second, brontosaurus are herbivores." "What's that mean?" "They only eat plants." "Oh. Okay." Now it was Chi-Chi's turn to be tired. She plopped down on the ground and heard a plop next to her. She felt a hand slip into hers. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. The next thing that she knew she was being woken up by a kiss. When Goku let go he noticed that she was awake. "Did that wake you up? Even if it did it's time to get back to the Machine. The others have been by here and I told them that we'd be back as soon as you woke up." "Thanks, Goku." Later that night at the ship, Chi-Chi found me on the lower level trying to fix the Time Machine. I would be staying up later and later trying to fix it in the latter nights, but I didn't know that. While I was working she told me the whole story.  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Poozak is my nickname. *  
  
CHAPTER 9- THE SECOND ATTEMPT AND FAILURE!  
  
A few days later I had it fixed and programmed it to take us to our own time but once again it failed. The next thing we knew, we had stopped. "Well, let's see when we've landed this time," I said as I looked at the control panel, "GREAT! What happened this time?" "What's wrong this time, genius?" Goku said trying to impress Chi-Chi.  
"Cut the sarcasm, Dweeb. The Time Machine broke down again." "Well, do you know where in time Carmen Sandiego is?" Pan said trying to be funny. "In 1775. April 19th to be exact. I don't know what place though. And please, the next time it messes up don't try that line again. It isn't funny." "I'm telling you I shall never understand Americans," said Trunks said looking very confused, "who is this Carmen Sandiego? And what is a 'dweeb'?" "A character off of a show that we used to watch and a name for someone who is acting very stupid," Chi-Chi said sounding very informative. I stood up out of my chair and said, "I'll be right back." "We'll be in our rooms, okay?" Chi-Chi said. And everyone left, except for Vegeta. So I decided to just ignore him and go on. When we got to the edge of a vast wooded area, I started to go in but felt something grab hold of my arm trying to hold me back. Then Vegeta said, "And just where do you think you're going, Loser?" "I just need to see where we are. I know that I've heard that date before, but I just don't know where and what happened on it. What's up with you today? You're acting very strangely, Moron." As I said this I moved into the woods by about one hundred yards and looked around. Suddenly there was a gunshot and my right knee buckled. I fell back onto the ground and landed in a sitting position. Vegeta just stood there frozen to the ground that he stood on with a look of utmost terror on his face. When he saw that there were tears coming from my closed eyelids he jerked awake. He started to run at me as I held onto my wound and rocked myself back and forth, for the pain was almost too much for my mortal body to take. "Bulma, are you okay?" he said as he skidded to a halt right next to me, "Let me see it." "Why, are you some sort of doctor or something?" I asked choking back the pain that threatened to overtake me. "I'm fine, Vegeta."  
  
CHAPTER 10- THREE DOWN, ONE MORE TO GO!  
  
'I wish that I could be everything for you, Woman,' Vegeta thought. "No. Well, at least let me carry you back to the Time Machine," he said as he offered a hand to help me up, which I took, but as he pulled me up, I passed out. When I woke up I found white sheets that looked like clouds, at first, surrounding me, but my vision was just blurred. I looked around and thought, 'what is this place? All of the girls' rooms have pink sheets. I know where I must be. I must be in Vegeta's room. Oh no! His sheets are going to be so darn red when I get out of here!' As I sat up something moved, 'oh, it's just Vegeta. Wait a second, he stayed there just for me?' A radio was on the shelf above his head playing 'Play' at a low volume. He woke up with a jump and I pretended that I was asleep. He sighed as a slightly sad expression crossed his face. "If only Bulma knew how I feel about her. The others have admitted it, but," there was a pause, "I'm just a big chicken. I know I like her and it doesn't matter what her reaction is. It can't change how I feel about her. If only it was as easy as telling myself." He sighed, looked over at me, and saw that my eyes were open. He froze. He had just told of his heart's desire, out loud, to me. He closed his open mouth and stared at me, waiting for my response. "If you only knew how long I've had the same thoughts about you running through my head." As I said this I sat up wincing in pain. "There is one thing that I want to know, Vegeta, . is it love?" Then a song started that made me giggle. The song was "Is It Love?".  
  
// Got an angel at my bedside, Watching over me tonight, Smiling from a photograph, N' everything's just right, Been dreaming of you before, And now it's true, My heart is beating just for you, Baby I wanna know:  
Is it love, is it love, Is it why I fall every time you call, Is it love, really love, When you say it's forever, Is it love, is it love, That I'm breathing, When I dream of you tonight, Tell me how can I imagine, Something brighter than your eyes, No one ever came this close, You made me realize,// He stood up and walked over to the top left hand corner of the bed and sat down beside me. I turned slightly to face him and he just stared into my eyes and I got lost on cloud nine and a half. "Maybe we can answer that ourselves." He said in a voice just barely above a whisper, and all that I could do was nod. The already small gap between us started to close. I'll bet you can't guess what happened next. That's right, we kissed, and it was a long, deep, passionate one. My arms looped around his neck and his around my waist. // Been dreaming of you before, And now it's true, My heart is beating just for you, Baby I wanna know: Is it love, is it love, Is it why I fall every time you call, Is it love, really love, When you say it's forever, Is it love, is it love, That I'm breathing, When I dream of you tonight, Is it always gonna be, Will you always care for me, Is all that I want, All that you need, Is it all I ever hoped for, Baby. Been dreaming of you before, And now it's true, My heart is beating because of you, Baby I wanna know: Is it love, is it love, Is it why I fall every time you call, Is it love, really love, When you say it's forever, Is it love, is it love, That I'm breathing, When I dream of you tonight, When I dream of you tonight.//  
  
And as the song ended Dale walked in. "Vegeta, how is . Bul . ma?!" his mouth opened and closed a few times, and he looked like a fish out of water. He just stared at us for a few seconds, backed out of the room, and walked back to his room laughing like a lunatic. "Well, your dad took out the bullet. You didn't tell me that your father was a physician." "He's not. He just studied medicine for fun. And there's a lot of things that I haven't told you." "Like what?" "Like my brother's a security guard, 5 foot 9, and took karate." "Ah. Well I took karate too, but I'm not 5 foot 9." "I gotta get back to work." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going, Loser?" "Vegeta, we're on 'n'" "Oh. Okay then, Nerd." "You did not just call me a nerd. I'm going to the engine room, Orange head." "Oh no you're not, Punk." "What did you just call me?" "You heard me. But you're not going to work on anything except your sleeping skills for a few days." That was when Dad walked in. "What's all the racket in here. Oh, I see that you're awake, Bulma." "Daddy, tell this Quack that I can work on this piece of scrap metal if I want to." Vegeta made a face of utmost anger at the thought of him, a saiyan prince, being a quack. There wasn't a single king of the planet Vegeta that was a quack. "No, Ma'am. You are to stay in bed. Do you hear me?" "But, Dad If I can't get up than who'll fix the scrap metal?" "Well excuse me, Madame Bulma, but you forget who actually built this 'scrap metal', as you call it, for you." "Sorry, Dad. But I want to fix it. You know, third time's the charm." "All right, but not until tomorrow. Promise me that." "Okay, Dad. I promise." "And promise me that you'll stay in bed until then," Vegeta said with a loving look in his eyes. "Okay, Retard. You wanna help?" "Yeah! Of course, Stupid. Do you think I'm a pansy or something?" "Yes, Turd."  
  
CHAPTER 11-THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM!  
  
A few days after I had my injury, Dale and the other teachers were sitting around a table talking. Professors Bodden, Mulhall, and Griffith had not been around when everybody told their feelings, but Dale had, so they asked him why everyone was getting along with each other. "I just don't understand, Dale. You've been hanging around them lately. What's going on?" Professor Bodden asked him. "Well, do any of you remember your first boyfriend?" "I do as if I just saw him yesterday," Professor Griffith said. "Oh, I get it now, Dale. They're all getting along because they're all going out," Professor Mulhall said feeling very smart. Also, while they were talking, all of the kids were in the engine room. Mostly watching me fix the machine, but at other times telling me what I was doing wrong. "Monkey wrench. Screwdriver. Doughnut." Videl, who had been handing me the utensils said, "You do not need a doughnut. You just finished recovering from a gunshot. Besides, Goku just finished the last one." "Hey, he just came down here, Videl," said Chi-Chi sticking up for her new boyfriend. "Hey, girls. Let's not have another catfight. Okay?" Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta said as they separated the two girls and steered them to different corners of the room. "There, I think it's fixed this time. Let's try it out," I said standing up, and we walked up to the bridge. "Captain to Bridge. Set time, Lieutenant Kakarrot." "Time set, Captain." "Engines up and running, Lieutenants Son and Satan?" "Engines up and running, Captain Briefs." "Good. Let's get out of here. Captain to ship, we are ready for takeoff. Please buckle your seatbelt. Lieutenant Underdog, take us out of here." "Sure thing Captain Vampire." "Captain Briefs will do just fine thank you, Walrus." "Lieutenant Vegeta to you too, Captain Xena. Here we go." And the next thing I knew, we were in our own time, and even better, my back yard. "Well. That takes care of that. Does everybody know how to get home from here?" Luckily everyone said yes. "Does anyone need a ride, or can everyone walk home?" Luckily once again, everyone said that they don't need a ride.  
  
CHAPTER 12- WAS IT REAL OR JUST A DREAM?  
  
"Bulma. Bulma? It's time to wake up for school." "What? Where is everyone?" "We're all here," said Videl. "We decided that since we all go to the same school, except for Pan and Trunks, we'd just take the vans to school," Dad said. "Who else is going to drive?" "You are." "What?" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and since everyone was there, it was a very loud greeting.  
  
"You know what that whole trip was for?" Mom said appearing at my father's shoulder. "What?" "That was your driving test. The new tests involve fixing a time machine. The whole thing was taped. Except for what went on in your rooms." "Are you saying that I have my license now? I can drive?" "Yes, Your Highness. You can drive," I had forgotten that Vegeta had been there the whole time. "Hey, Everyone, Can Vegeta and I have a few minutes alone" "Sure. Just don't do anything unusual." "I just have to ask him a personal question." So they all left. "What did you want to ask me, Babe?" "On the ship, why did you call me Xena? I mean you usually come up with something different for 'x' Zeus." "Because. You're my warrior princess. Lemme have some sugar." And so I took everybody to school that morning and lived the rest of my life normally. (Well, almost) Everyone who had become boyfriend-girlfriend on the trip got married about two or three years later. And that was the story of my Time Trouble.  
  
*Author's Note: So, how do you like it? Not so bad for my first fic? And I know that Trunks is Bulma and Vegeta's son and Pan is Videl and Gohan's daughter but hey, I was running out of couples. That and I know that the chapters aren't very long but guess how long it took to write this fic. 1 week. And all this was coming right off the top of my head. Oh well, Have a good summer. *  
  
THE END 


End file.
